


Guten Morgen, Schatz | Good Morning, My Treasure

by GaHoolianGirl



Category: X-Men (Comicverse), X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: (also minor) - Freeform, (but present enough for a mention), (or really enough fics at all), (well one minor one), Cuddling & Snuggling, Cute, Dorks in Love, Established Relationship, Fluff, It's comicsverse for their personalities but has no real place on any timeline, M/M, Pranks and Practical Jokes, There are not enough cute fluff fics for these guys, Tickling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-15
Updated: 2016-07-15
Packaged: 2018-07-24 02:50:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7490340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GaHoolianGirl/pseuds/GaHoolianGirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i><strong>“Guten Morgen, Schatz</strong>,” Kurt said tiredly, a toothy grin forming on his face. Logan grinned back at him, running the back of his hand down his elf’s cheek. “Mornin’ to you too.”</i>
</p><hr/><p>
  <i>“If they don’t agree, they’ll just gotta learn to live with it.”</i>
</p><p>
  <i><strong>“Liebling</strong>, that is an accurate summation of your life.”</i>
</p><p>
  <i>(Sequel to <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/7598065">A Lovely Demon In The Night</a>)</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Guten Morgen, Schatz | Good Morning, My Treasure

**Author's Note:**

> This pairing is sort of in the rare category, and even rarer are just plain happy, sappy, mushy fics for it, and I wanted to fix that right up.

Logan grumbled, pressing his knuckles into his eyes in attempt to wake up faster. His nose twitched, taking in all the familiar smells around him. The first scent to catch his attention is the one that always has; _Elf._ He took his hands away from his eyes, craning his neck to look at the blue form beside him.

The elf always seemed to always sleep peacefully (except for the times when one of them had nightmares, but in Logan’s mind, those nights don’t count), serenity plastered over his features. Logan fully turned to face him, and he just knew he had a stupid grin on his face looking at Kurt.

“Mhhmm,” Kurt groaned. The shifting in the sheets woke him up. They were both light sleepers, both used to be being hunted at night and needing to wake up at a moment’s notice. He cracked one yellow eye opened, followed by another, like a groggy cat.

“ _Guten Morgen, Schatz_ ,” Kurt said tiredly, a toothy grin forming on his face. Logan grinned back at him, running the back of his hand down his elf’s cheek. “Mornin’ to you too.”

A noise that Kurt _swore_ was  ** _not_ ** a purr arose from his throat, and he covered the hand on his cheek with his own to hold it there. They both basked in the warm morning light, and the warmth emanating from each other. Unfortunately, their moment was broken by a grumbling in Logan’s stomach.

He gave a light kiss to the tip of Kurt’s nose, “Sorry to cut this short, darlin’, but if my stomach calls, I answer.”

Kurt pushed on his chest playfully, and Logan’s grin only grew. He rolled on his side to hop off of the bed, swung one leg over...

...and with one tug of Kurt’s tail, was sent face forward into the ground. While Logan was distracted, the little imp had wrapped the end of his tail around his partner’s ankle. Logan pushed off the ground, growling, to the sound of Kurt’s joyful laughter. He felt his claws tug angrily at the skin of his knuckles, but he quieted them with loud, deep breaths. Just because he didn’t bare his claws didn’t mean he couldn’t get revenge.

Pranks were one thing in the elf’s arsenal. The other...

...was tickling. Logan himself wasn’t ticklish. But it was a little known fact that Kurt couldn’t take what he dished out.

“We’re playin’ it that way, are we?”

“That we are,” Kurt’s tail swished like the playful feline he was at heart.

Without another word, Logan was back on the bed, hands primed and ready for a good ticklin’. Too surprised to teleport, Kurt was left at the mercy of those large hands, ghosting over his thin fur just enough to send shivers down his body. He shook with repressed giggles, half-heartedly trying to push Logan off him. Once Logan decided he had punished him enough (his sign was that Kurt could no longer repress his laughter and there were tears in his eyes), he flopped back down beside him. The blanket had fallen to the ground, forgotten, as their bodies were now producing more than enough warmth.

Though still breathing heavily, this moment warmed Kurt's heart. Not many got to see their resident hothead so relaxed and calm. Not many got to see him joyful enough to tickle someone. This was a very special Logan, and one Kurt counted himself among the lucky to get to witness, and to be the cause of.

“What ‘cha thinking about, elf?”

“Nothing in particular,  _Liebling_.”

Neither spoke again for a moment. The only sound was the occasional dull noise of Kurt’s idle tail swishing back and forth against the sheets.

“Weren’t you going to eat?”

“I was gonna...until a certain blue someone decided to be a funny-man.”

“It is how I am. I cannot change, nor would you want me to.”

Logan’s expression softened, and Kurt’s heart sped up because of it, “You’re damn straight.”

“Well, I’d say that’s something I am not, especially given,” he gestured to their position relative to each other, “these circumstances...” Kurt grinned and Logan barked out a laughed.

“That was lame, even for you.”

“ _Danke._ ”

They had another moment of silence between them, before another stomach growl could be heard, and it wasn’t Logan’s.

“I think it’s time we both hit the mess, huh, elf?”

“That would seem to be a solid plan...however, I do not feel like moving.”

“Funny, me neither.”

“What day do you suppose it is?”

“Saturday.”

A pause.

“What time do you suppose it is?”

“Dunno. Early afternoon?”

“Likely. Did we have any plans today?”

“The world ain't ending, currently, so I’m gonna say no.”

Kurt laughed through his nose, “Hopefully everyone else is under the same impression.”

“If they don’t agree, they’ll just gotta learn to live with it.”

“ _Liebling_ , that is an accurate summation of your life.”

Logan snorted, but didn’t deny the obvious. He put his hand on Kurt’s waist and gave a gentle tug, asking him to _Come closer._ Kurt complied, curling his body so he could rest his head against Logan’s chest.

“We’ve got a big bad world to face soon, darlin’,” from his tone Kurt couldn’t infer if he was talking about getting out of bed, or the rest of their lives.

“That we do. We should then revel in the comforts we have now.”

Logan pulled Kurt tighter against him, not saying a word, but he knew he didn’t have to in his current company. Kurt’s tail wrapped around Logan’s calf, but this time for security instead of a prank.

“We really should eat...” Kurt said after a short while, “My mind is content but my stomach is quite angry with me.”

“My stomach’s ready to riot too.”

Kurt shifted slightly, but Logan was totally unmoving, and kept a tight grip on Kurt.

“...Don’t make me _BAMF_ us there.”

“...Go ahead, but you’ll be the one washin’ the sulfur smell from the sheets.”•

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry if anyone has trouble differentiating the different speakers. It goes in a pattern, so once you figure out one (lets say it's Logan) it goes Logan - Kurt - Logan - Kurt and etc.
> 
> My German has actually been checked by someone who speaks it now! They are all basic phrases, but I'll still translate.
> 
>  _Guten Morgen, Schatz_ \- Good morning, treasure/darling (the title is translated, but the "my" is sort of up for debate so I put this here in case)
> 
>  _Liebling_ \- Darling
> 
>  _Danke_ \- Thanks/Thank you


End file.
